world_ashenfandomcom-20200213-history
World: Ashen - Chapter Three
Piper and I were trapped. Not by each other, well not really. my right leg was twisted; Piper was panting heavily. I yelled for her and sat up, my head was pounding. Hot liquid ran down my head, I laid back down and touched it, then looked at it. It was blood, again, I thought of Piper, my nose stung from smoke nearby. My mind flashed with the thought of fire, so I tired standing. I screamed in pain because the muscle in right leg was torn. The weight from my leg lessened, I was gasping, bleeding and sweating; I couldn’t hear anything. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry, it was too late. I was crying now. I thought, why didn’t I die in the war? because I had Piper. I sat up, which made my head start pounding again and blood ran down my head faster. I tried to move the object that was trapping me, but I was weaker because of blood loss. After ten minutes of pushing the object, I rolled it off my legs. Piper’s right hand which was in a fist was jammed in my chest. Sweat was pouring down her face. I looked at her chest and splinted wood stuck there. Once I was free, I crawled over to Piper and carefully unbuttoned her shirt that was stained and drenched in blood. I looked around and saw that there was no way to find rubber gloves or tweezers in this rubble. I took a deep breath and carried her out of the house. I saw my neighbors, Anne, Peter and their children, Michael and Abby all moving there mains of my house; theirs was smashed too. They pulled Mom and Dad from underneath the dump, it was too hard to tell if they were alright. I saw Jace’s lips moving but heard nothing, so I shook my head. My brother repeated what he said, “you’re alive, Jaceon.” “Yeah, why are our lives like Alex’s?” I remembered the girl who was nearly crushed by her roof in Missouri; she was Jace girlfriend when we were 13 before she moved to Missouri. Jace had her on face time right about time her roof on Alex. At least, her legs were just crushed and not her whole body. Piper was laying on the grass and Anne was kneeling beside the teenage girl with gloves and tweezers. I ran over to Anne, “may I take care of her, Mrs. Shepard, so you can take care of Mom, Dad, Ash and Jadance,” I asked my neighbor, who was wearing her white dress that was covered in saw dust. She understood because she knows that we love each other. After an hour, Piper was free of splinters and Peter tells us the news, “Laura and Tyler are dead. Laura was burned, and Tyler was crushed, I’m sorry, Jaceon.” “I-I remember,” Jace said, “when I was helping Jaceon, I heard mom screaming and I had no idea what to do. I-” my twin brother pauses to let out a sob, “I let her die.” Then Amy walked over to us with her face covered in dust, “Jadance and Ash are alright.” Even though my younger siblings were annoying at times, I was glad that they were alright. I remembered seeing my mother with the pretty black hair saying that she’d rather be a teacher instead of a model. I remembered how my father reacted when I saved Piper from Caler. “Where are you guys going to go,” Michael asked us. “We can go to the library,” I said, Piper looked at me and tears sparkled in her eyes. I turned to my brothers, sister and neighbors. Piper and Amy went to check on the bicycles. “Have you seen a small black box with an engagement ring in it?” Abby nodded and handed to me, I checked it then put the box carefully into my jacket pocket. “Jaceon, what were you doing before the roof clasped on you two,” Ash asked. “Proposing to her,” I said, and he smiled. Once the girls came back, we started our hike to the library. The four of us eighteen-year-olds would take turns carrying the younger children when they get tired, that is. About two feet in, Jadance started to whine and I sighed then picked her up. “Mommy,” she said, “I want Mommy.” I glanced at Piper and she shrugged so I handed my little sister to my girlfriend. My five-year-old sister was silent then let out a very long and loud shriek. “Jadance Lily Michaels,” I said sternly then I said calmer when I look of fear on Ash’s face, “what is it, Ash?” “This won’t be over anytime soon, Jaceon. Life won’t be normal anytime soon,” my eight-year-old brother said, and I nodded in agreement. Then I knew why he was in fourth grade instead of third after he said that, this is the end, well close to it. Jadance let out one of those shrikes again, this time, I turned around, fists ready. I saw nothing, so I asked my sister why she was shrieking. “Because it’s too quiet, Jaceon.” I glared at her. Around an hour later, we arrived at the library. It was calm, almost to calm. Normally on the week of Halloween was a party. Jace told Ash and Jadance to go to the garden and stay calm. Piper volunteered to stay and watch them. Jace, Amy and I walked into the building and saw that the light was dimmed. “Babe look at that,” Amy said to my twin brother, I looked at what the girl was pointing at and saw a man on the ground, hunched over. I could tell that the man was breathing heavily and awake. He was sitting with his back against the wall, and blood-stained books that were lying around him. I looked back at Jace and Amy and motioned for them to look around, they understood because I was ex-military. I crept closer to the man, the closer I got, the more I could see of the man. He looked around the age of thirty and he was wearing a light green backpack with a blue shirt ans khakis. His brown hair was matted and blood dripped from his face. "Hello? I am not going to hurt you, sir," I waited, "my name is Jaceon, I'm here to help." I waited more, nothing. The man look up at me and began signing in sign language, "I don't need help, kill me," that is when I was that he just had half of his face. I didn't notice a knife near him or in his hand, I sighed back to him, "what happened," I asked, it was clear that the man couldn't heat, "you don't have to tell me." Category:Chapters Category:World: Ashen